


Thunderfrost - Two Thrones, one Destiny

by Callie_Stephanides



Category: Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvideo, Jotunheim, M/M, Sexual Content, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-12
Updated: 2013-02-12
Packaged: 2017-11-29 01:48:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/681330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callie_Stephanides/pseuds/Callie_Stephanides
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A damned soul.<br/>A rebel prince.<br/>Two thrones, one destiny.<br/>Two warriors, one love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thunderfrost - Two Thrones, one Destiny

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Anemone](https://archiveofourown.org/works/608670) by [Callie_Stephanides](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callie_Stephanides/pseuds/Callie_Stephanides). 




End file.
